


i love her

by chemicalslut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalslut/pseuds/chemicalslut





	i love her

god, i love her so much. 

sometimes my heart hurts but in a good way, it hurts because my love for her is too much. 

my heart just keeps on getting bigger each day, filling with love.

whenever i talk to her i feel butterflies, way too many of them.

maybe i do have real butterflies growing inside my stomach.

i just want to hold her in my arms, keep her warm.


End file.
